***Passionato
***Passionato (***パショナート, ***Pashonāto?) is the opening theme of the Koreha Zombie Desuka? of the Dead anime. It was sung by Iori Nomizu. Romaji= Romaji Mitsumeatte toki ga tomatta Monogatari wa tsukiyo ni hajimatta ROKKU sareru Scene Kaijo KII wa wari to SHINPURU Osorenai de shoudou ni makasete Kotae wa soko ni aru yo It’s true Gikochinai SUTEPPU de kimi to odoru RONDO Tsumazuita furi wo shite iki mo kasanaru shunkan Fuke yo arashi narihibike inazuma Afureru no Passionato Tenshi ga kanaderu michi no MERODI Gensou no jousou ni senkou ga hotobashiru yo Na mo naki mirai wa Bokutachi de kirihiraku Kono sora wo zensoku de Ima kakenukete Modokashisa wo nazotte ageru Odoukenai de oshaberi wa sokomade Jissai wa kitai shiteru desho? Adokenai yubisaki de oboeta no SONATA Kawatta FUREEZU wa atsuku hageshiku yureru no Yobe yo arashi tsuranuite inazuma Wakiagaru Passionato Mimimoto wo kusuguru amai MERODI Aimai de junjou na yoru ga ugokidasu no Mujaki na mirai wa Kono nukumori ga michibiku Ano sora he kousoku de Kimi to futari de Sono te hanasanai de Tsuyoku nigirishimete Deaeta kiseki wo mune ni Eien to kizamikonde Inoru yo… Fuke yo arashi narihibike inazuma Afureru no Passionato Tenshi ga kanaderu michi no MERODI Gensou no jousou ni senkou ga hotobashiru yo Na mo naki mirai wa Bokutachi de kirihiraku Kono sora wo zensoku de Ima kakenukete Sono te hanasanai de Tsuyoku nigirishimete Kimi to futari Passionato |-| Japanese= Japanese 見つめ合って 時間(とき)が止まった モノガタリは 月夜に始まった ロックされるScene 解除キーはわりとシンプル 恐れないで 衝動に魔カセテ 答えはそこにあるよ It\'s true. ぎこちないステップで キミと踊るロンド つまづいた振りをして 息も重なる瞬間 吹けよ嵐 鳴りひびけ稲妻 あふれるの Passionato 天使が奏でる未知のメロディ 幻想の上層に閃光がほとばしるよ 名もなき未来は 僕たちで切り拓いた この空を 全速で 今駆け抜けて もどかしさを なぞってアゲル お道化ないで おしゃべりはそこまで 実際は期待してるでしょ? あどけない指先で 覚えたてのソ\ナタ 交わったフレーズは 熱く烈しく揺れるの 呼べよ嵐 つらぬいて稲妻 湧き上がる Passionato 耳元をくすぐる甘いメロディ 曖昧で純情な夜が動き出すの 無邪気な未来は この温もりが導く あの空へ 光速で キミと二人で その手離さないで 強く握りしめて 出会えた奇跡を胸に 永遠と刻みこんで 祈るよ・・・ 吹けよ嵐 鳴りひびけ稲妻 あふれるの Passionato 天使が奏でる未知のメロディ 幻想の上層に閃光がほとばしるよ 名もなき未来は 僕たちで切り拓いた この空を 全速で 今駆け抜けて その手離さないで 強く握りしめて キミと二人passionato |-| English= English When our eyes meet time itself stops Under the moonlight, our story begins The scene is locked Releasing your potential is fairly simple Don’t be afraid, follow your instincts Everything will be clear, it’s true Taking awkward steps, we dance to this rondo Pretending to stumble, In this moment, we breathe as one Let the storm rage and lightning roar A flooding passionato Angels play our path’s melody A light pours from our fantasy’s peak In this uncertain future We’ll forge our way Let’s blaze through the sky At full speed You repeatedly fill me with anxiety If you’re going to talk, be serious Though you probably expected this, right? With naïve fingers we play this sonata Our combined phrases in the heat of the moment tremble Call in the storm, and let lightning strike A surging passionato My ears are enticed by the sweet melody The purity of this mysterious night moves me In this innocent future Your warmth will lead me Blazing through the sky I’m by your side Don’t let go of my hand Hold on tight The miracle of our encounter Will forever be etched into my heart I can only pray Let the storm rage and lightning roar A flooding passionato Angels play our path’s melody A light pours from our fantasy’s peak In this uncertain future We’ll forge our way Let’s blaze through the sky At full speed Don’t let go of my hand Hold on tight It’s our passionato |-| Video= Video Category:Theme Category:Opening